Formula E Wiki:Projects
To add and maintain all of the articles and information added to the Formula E Wiki during its existence, a series of Projects are set to be rolled out. These Projects will focus on a specific set of articles for the Wiki (eg Drivers, Cars, Circuits), with the aim of keeping information up to date. The Important Projects Each Project will be assigned a leader, whom will determine the priority of an article within the Project, as well as the ranking of an article within it. The scale will list Importance, Completion, Existence, Images, and the level of detail, with the Project Leader determining whether an article may be featured, or what needs to be done to make it so. The Projects listed here are of high priority, and will almost certainly remain so throughout the life of the Wiki. Project Cars With the introduction of manufacturers from season two onward, a lot of attention will be focused on ensuring that the evolution of the SRT_01E is tracked as it is changed throughout the seasons. This project will be focused on creating and maintaining those articles. Project Cities The Formula E calendar revolves around races in city centres. Each city that hosts a race must have an article dedicated to it, although the focus should be on the circuit and its features. Project Drive As the name suggests, Project Drive will ensure that all of the Drivers who compete or test in Formula E (publicly) are identified with an article. The quality of each article will be determined by the Project Leader, with the expectation that this area will be the most crucial to the expansion of the wiki. Project Entrant At present each Manufacturer that enters the Championship is partner to a team, meaning these two areas are entwined. This Project should ensure that each Manufacturer and Team have an article, with the distinction of the two determined by the Project Leader. Project ePrix With each race comes a new tale, and so Project ePrix is dedicated to ensuring that these tales are told, with figures, statistics, videos, images and detail. Essentially forming the backbone of the Wiki, these articles are to be considered of crucial importance. Project Seasons Like ePrix, the Season articles are of crucial importance to the Wiki and must be maintained. This Project also includes the update of templates at the end of each race, as well as adding entry and race info to the Season article too. Membership and Leadership It is not necessary to sign up to one of the Projects to aid the Wiki, although we would be grateful if you choose to stick around and focus on a single area. As for Project Leaders, they will most likely come from the Admins at the Wiki, although if you would like to volunteer to lead a Project don't hesitate to send a message to one of them. It is also hoped that these projects will promote debate and discussion on the Wiki about Formula E, something which Wikia is built around. Feel free to create forums and discussions about both the Projects and content within, but, above all, enjoy helping us out if you so choose. JPDurzel (talk) 12:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:Formula E Wiki:Projects